She's Human?
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan go on a mission crash landed on... and Ahsoka is kidnapped by... She is turned Human. ANISOKA RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, SEX, AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

**She's Human?**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

**Hey Guys I just wanted to see how this went and well you guys are wondering if Ahsoka was human what would she look like? Well I got a pic on the book cover of this story so here ya go!  
**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I have been missing Shili my home planet. I was abandoned there. Master Plo found me and took me back to the temple. Anakin was walking up to me.

" Morning Snips" Anakin said. I smiled at his beautiful face again. I just wanted to kiss his lips until my lips were swollen.

" Oh yea." I said out loud. I snapped out of my daze and found out who I was talking to Anakin. His face was wide eyed.

" Huh?" Anakin said.

" Nothing Master." I said. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. I loved his tender hugs. So warm. I pulled back. I sighed.

" We have another mission don't we?" I asked. Anakin sighed and nodded.

" I'm afraid so Snips." He said. I loved when he called me that it just wanted to make me… anyway I love him but I don't think he loves me back. We walked through the temple he told me about Qui-Gon-Jin he must of loved him. We walked into our shared quarters. I took out some night clothes.

" I got to go Snips… Apparently Admiral Tarkin wants to speak with me." Anakin said. I nodded. I headed into the refresher. I started to hum Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I was about to go out of the room until I heard humming. What was that? I traced the sound to the bathroom it was Ahsoka. I put my ear to the door.

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave._

_No matter how many breathes that you took still couldn't breathe._

_No matter how many times that you lied wide awake to the sound of poisen rain._

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_As Days gone by the nights on fire._

_Tell me what you kill to save a life._

_Tell me what you kill to prove your right._

_CRASH CRASH BURN! LET IT ALL BURN_

_THIS HURRICANES CHASING US ALL UNDERGROUND._

My god her singing was so beautiful and Hurricane was my favorite song. I sighed quietly what a beautiful voiced like… like an angel. She's an Angel.

_No many how many deaths that I've died I will never forget_

_No many how many lives I live I will never regret_

_There is a fire inside of a riot about to explode into flames_

_Where is your god?  
where is your god?_

_Where is your god?  
DO YOU REALLY WANT?_

_DO YOU REALLY WANT ME?  
DO YOU REALLY WANT ME DEAD OR ALIVE TO TORTURE FOR MY SINS_

_DO YOU REALLY WANT?_

_DO YOU REALLY WANT ME?  
DO YOU REALLING WANT ME DEAD OR ALIVE TO LOOSE A LIV-_

She stopped singing there I didn't know what happened but when she opened the door I fell over and fell on top of her. We fell to the floor with me on top of her. She grunted. She was wide eyed and naked. I was wide eyed.

" What the fuck!" Ahsoka screamed. She slapped me in the face and I fell back holding my cheek. She grabbed a towel and put it around her.

" What the hell." I said.

" Why the hell where you in there?" She said. Wow I didn't know she had such a dirty mouth.

" Sorry I got distracted and listened to your singing.. ill just go now." I said I jumped up and ran out of the room. I was so nervous and so embarrassed I went to Tarkin. He then told me that we need to go to Mustafar for a mission they think the mastermind behind the clonewars is there. I ran back to Ahsoka's quarters to find her watching her favorite TV show Dallas. I sat near the bed. She looked at me.

" Hey Snips." I said. She looked at me.

" Hey…Master." She said.

" Snips, I'm so sorry for coming on you like that." I said. She looked away.

" It's ok Anakin I'm fine." She looked at me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She smiled.

" Alright we need to get going You, me and Obi-wan need to get going to Mustafar we think that "he" is there." I said. She nodded.

"Alright anything for the republic." She said. I chuckled.

" Go to bed Snips you need rest." I said. She nodded and got in to bed. I took off my shirt and got into my bed. I closed my eyes. I sighed. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I started to stir in my sleep. I opened my eyes. The sun blinded me for a minute. I looked at my sleeping…. Attractive….master…..Anyway! I looked at him and giggled. I knew just what to do. I got on his bed gently and got on top of him. And shook him.

" IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOT TO WAKE UP ON FRIDAY!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Thank god the walls were soundproof….. I think. Anakin's eyes popped open he screamed. I laughed hard. He looked at me.

" Good morning Snips." He said. I chuckled.

" Good Morning Skyguy." I said. He pulled me off of him. I dropped to the side of the bed.

" Time to go." I said. He nodded. We got on the ship. Obi-Wan came in right behind us. Anakin chuckled. I looked at him.

" What is it?" I asked.

" Obi-Wan is so old." He said. We both laughed.

" I heard that young one." Obi-Wan said. The ship took off. Anakin was the piolet and I was the co pilot. Obi-Wan was taking a nap. We could hear him snoring. Anakin and I chuckled. I swear when Obi-Wan snored gees I think I felt the ship shake. I sighed. Thinking about all those times I had as a child my parents and I were dancing the " Torbada" It was a torgruta dance it came from Lambada known as " sexy dance or tribal dance" I loved doing that dance. I was the best in Shili. I realized I had a tear run down my cheek.

" Snips" I heard a faint voice saying. I snapped back to reality.

"Snips!" I heard Anakin say. He was shaking me. I looked outside the window. Smoke! We were going down.

" Master what happened?" I asked. He started to pant.

" A vulture droid killed our plasma guards we are going down!" He said. I gasped. Obi-Wan came out from behind.

" I can't stop the crash!" Obi-Wan said. I looked at Anakin. He had worry in his eyes. He held out his hand I grabbed -Wan grabbed a hold. We were about to crash.

" It's a half water half land planet. Brace yourselves!" Anakin yelled. Then everything went black. I felt like I was drowning in hands.

**Anakin's P.O.V **

I felt Ahsoka's hand I grabbed and pulled. She was unconscious she was drowing. We swam up to the surface with Ahsoka in my arms. I saw shore about 20 feet away. Me and Obi-Wan swam there. We were both dripping wet. I carried Ahsoka to shore and laid her there. She wasn't breathing. I kneeled next to her. I put my head oh her chest. No breathing. A tear ran down my cheek. I did CPR i didn't hear anything. Dammit I have to do this. I put my mouth to hers and pumped air into her. Obi-Wan eyes widened. I heard her breathing. She coughed up water and her eyes flashed open. She pulled herself into a seating position. I hugged her she hugged me back. She got up and looked at around. She gasped out loud.

" Ahsoka what is it?" I asked. After I said that she started panting and holding her head. She fell to her knees. One tear escaped her face. I kneeled next to her.

" Ahsoka? What's going on?" I asked. She looked at me.

" I recognize this planet." She said.

" What planet?" She looked at me.

" Shili." She said. I gasped.

**OH CLIFF HANGA! THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BY NEXT WEEK THIS IS NINICAMARILLO AND CHECK OUTMY OTHER STORIES WILL BE MAKING " LIGHT AND DARK" " Ahsoka tortured instead of padme" " Jedi Spy"**


	2. Chapter 2: Return of The Princess

**Chapter 2: Return of the Princess**

**Hey everybody sorry for the long update I will be updating the FORBIDDEN LOVE 2 AND HERE IS A UNKNOWN FACT THAT ANAKIN OR ANYBODY KNEW ABOUT.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

" Shili" I gasped. Anakin and Obi-Wan gasped. The past haunted me my parents abandoned me. I was the Princess of Shili and my parents abandoned me I was there only child. Wait I'm the princess wait Anakin and Obi-Wan don't know well.. nobody knows. Anakin looked at me.

" Snips you ok?" He asked.

" I'm fine." I said. We walked up the shore to the village.

" Fine village what a beautiful place." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded. I sighed. Anakin and Obi-Wan noticed that something was wrong. Anakin put a hand on my shoulder.

" Ahsoka what's wrong?" Anakin asked. I turned to him.

" Nothing. Trust me put these on I am very…. Acquainted with the King and Queen." I said. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded. We all put on cloaks on. I felt the pain hit me again I saw people from my childhood. I know that Anakin can sense my sadness. We walked up to the castle. It was realistic than I remembered. It still was covered with gold. I walked in the guards stopped me. Jedi Mindtricks.

" You will let us in to see the King and Queen." I said. The guard nodded. We walked into the throne room. I saw my mom and dad sitting on their thrones. We stopped. The Queen stood up.

" Why are you here?" My mother asked in torgruti. I sighed. I looked back at Anakin and Obi-Wan. I nodded. They had confused looks on their face. I walked up. Wait I never told Anakin and Obi-Wan I can speak Torgruti. Oops. I took a deep breath.

" I have come home." I said in Torgruti. After I said that The king stood up. I looked back at Anakin and Obi-Wan both of them had dropped open mouths.

" Ahsoka?" My father said in Torgruti. I lifted my hood. The Queen and King gasped. They started crying. Anakin and Obi-Wan were like wtf.

" Speak English." I said. My father and mother came and hugged me to death. I hugged them back. Anakin and Obi-Wan.

" The Princess has returned!" My dad yelled. ( note: They are now speaking English.) I turned to see Anakin.

" What!" Obi-Wan and Anakin said.

" Father this is Master Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin is my teacher." I said.

" Father!" Anakin and Obi-Wan both said.

" Ah yes you are a jedi. My god Ahsoka we missed you." My father said.

" I missed you to." I said.

I walked to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

" Anakin, Obi-Wan I am Princess of Shili." I said. They both gasped.

" Ok just give me a minute to let it sink in." Anakin said. Anakin fainted. Obi-wan looked at me.

" Yea me too." Obi-Wan said. He fainted. Me and my parents laughed. I turned to my parents.

" Mom why did you guys abandoned me?" I asked. They put on sad faces.

" Ahsoka we never left you you were kidnapped by Harker. My arch Nemesis." My father said. I gasped.

" Ok I was just wondering." I said. I stepped up and gave them a hug. Anakin moaned. He got up.

" Still need a moment?" I asked.

" Yea." He said. He fainted again.

**CLIFF OH HANGA NOW THERE IS THIS BOSSY ASS BITCH NAMED AMBER GOING AROUND THE STAR WARS STORIES SAYING THERE HORRIBLE WELL BITCH COME AND SAY IT TO MY FHUCKING FACE!**


	3. Chapter 3:Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

**WHT UP PPL NEW CHAPTER FOR MY STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. P.S THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS EVERYBODY STARTED LAUGHING WHEN THEY FAINTED.**

ANAKIN'S P.O.V

I woke up on a silky bed. I discovered that there was someone sleeping next to me. I turned to see who it was. It was Ahsoka. I smiled and stroked her cheek. I slid my hand down her lekku she moaned and her monarals twitched. I slid my hands down her neck and into her nightgown and grabbed one of her plump orange breasts. They were huger than I thought. I quickly got my hand out and went back to sleep. I then realized that I was in love all this time.

NEXT MORNING

AHSOKA'S POV

I woke up with Anakin next to me. I looked at him and smiled. I got out of bed and went into the shower. I washed my self in the shower. It smelt like peaches and vanilla. I sighed I started humming Hurricane again. I stopped to here yawning it was Anakin. I giggled I stepped out of the shower. I dressed then I walked out. Anakin was sitting on the bed. He looked at me and smiled.

" Morning Snips." He said. I giggled.

"Morning Master." I said.

"So you're the princess." He said.

"Yes." I said. I nodded. We both walked out. I was so ashamed that I didn't tell Anakin and Obi-Wan. We walked into my father.

" Good Morning Ahsoka and Anakin." He said. I hugged him.

" Good morning father." I said.

" A celebration must be made for my princess." He said. I blushed then looked at Anakin. Anakin chuckled. By lekku stripes went darker.

" Tonight will be a big celebration! You can do your famous Torbada." He said. Anakin looked at me with confusion. I was blushing madly.  
" What's the Torbada?" Anakin asked. I turned to Anakin.

" The Torbada is ugh…ugh…a tribal dance" I said.

" Ah I see." Anakin said.

" I will be there tonight Anakin and Father." I said. I walked into my dorm.

**THAT NIGHT**

I put on my red dress that went half of my thigh. I put on red lip stick. Then I put on a blue eyes shadow. I walked out of my room no one was there they must have been in the ballroom. I walked into the ballroom and gasped everything was perfect there were most of the people on the dance floor and the other ones were sitting at a table. The party light were circling around. I walked in and the announcer said.

" Behold Princess Ahsoka Lynn Tano!" He said. All the light went on me. Everybody gasped. I thought they didn't like my look then everybody cheered. I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan's mouth drop open. I walked towards my people. They started to bow. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed and smiled. My father grabbed the microphone.

" Praise Princess Ahsoka she has returned!" My father announced. Everybody started to cheer. The music started to play. Everybody started to dance. Than suddenly the music stooped.

" Now it's time for Ahsoka to do the Torbada!" My Father announced. Everybody screamed my name. I was so scared I haven't did this for 10 years. I stood still. The music played. I can do this! 1 2 3 go! I started shaking my hips and doing the best Torbuda dance ever. Everybody was cheering. I did a backflip and did the splits on the way down. Anakin came up to me and started to dance with me. He picked me up and whirled me around and threw me in the air. He wasn't going to catch me. But he did. The music ended everybody cheered. Anakin's and my face came closer and closer. Suddenly somebody snatched me out of Anakin's arms. Someone put a gun to my head. I screamed. I turned around it was Koran he was my best friend. We were childhood sweethearts. I loved him well at least used to. I hate him now. Anakin came close to me but Koran threatened the gun blaster to my head. I struggled. I'm stronger than this! Everybody gasped all around me. My mom and dad started to cry.

" Ahsoka!" Anakin Screamed. My father and Mother screamed it to.

" She's coming with me!" Koran said. I kicked him where it counts. He screamed. I got out of his grip but he grabbed me and hit me in the head with the gun. I was getting dizzy. Things getting darker. I was floating in darkness.

3rd person POV

Ahsoka fell unconscious in Korans arms. Everybody screamed in horror. Anakin gasped. Koran carried her bridal style.

" Come and get me Jedi filth!" Koran yelled. Anakin activated his lightsaber with Obi-Wan beside him. Koran held a blaster to her head and walked out. When they were comepletly out. Everybody started crying and screaming. Ahsoka's father looked at Anakin in horror. He walked up to Anakin.

" Please…Bring be back my daughter no matter what it takes." He said. Anakin nodded and ran out to find his padawan , his friend, his lover. He ran out Obi-Wan stopped him.

" Anakin! What are you doing!" He asked. Anakin turned around.

" I'm going after Ahsoka." Anakin said. He started to walk away but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.

" Anakin please don't risk the mission to save her." Obi-Wan said.

" I know whats at risk come on!" Anakin said. Obi-Wan and Anakin ran off into the woods. Anakin went so fast he tripped over a log. He got up and looked around he found something on the floor. He gasped it was Ahsoka's padawan beads. He grasped it in his hands and squeezed it. He started to cry. He swore he felt Ahsoka's pain. Anakin loves Ahsoka more than anybody even Padme. Wait Padme oh shit Padme! Didn't she cheat on me a month ago. Yea. Anyway I will find Ahsoka I will no matter what life it costs. I love her and I will not let anything touch her.


	4. Chapter 4: Resuced

**Chapter 4: Rescued**

**Yo wassup here is a very shocking chapter love ya guys. Oh and PM me. Fans. Thx for polling.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up in a stone, cold floor. I saw a man looking at me from the cell door. He walked up towards me.

" Who are you?" I said. The man chuckled and he stroked my cheek. I wanted to slap his hand away but I had binders and they shocked me. I screamed.

" Long time no see Ahsoka." He said. I looked at him and gasped.

" Koran what am I doing here?" I yelled.

" Calm down Ahsoka I took you over revenge over my father!" He said. I was confused.

" My father was Harker." He said. I gasped. He came closer to me.

" I love you Ahsoka. I always had and now we are alone." He said. I was shaking he was scaring me. He kissed my lips. I pulled away but he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. He pushed me down and got on top of me. He started to remove my clothes.

" Koran stop!" I yelled.

" But I thought you liked for me to do this." He said Removing my skirt.

" No! Im to young for this im only 16!" I said. He didn't listen he stuck his self into me. I screamed. He thrusted into me what seemed like hours. I screamed and screamed but nobody could hear me but Koran. I cant believe he is raping me. I mean I wanted by first time to be with…Someone else. It just hurts so bad if feels like fire is consuming me. He started to move faster. I screamed so loud he slapped me hard in the face.

" Be quiet!" He snapped. I kicked him right in the…you know. Im way stronger than this I will get free. He screamed in pain. He fell over but he got a remote and pressed a red button. It shocked me. I screamed in pain and agony. He kept on shocking me. I got up and kicked him in the face. He got a hold of me and made me bend down. He ripped my skirt off and stuck it inside me again. This was far worse. I screamed. He shocked me again. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I collapsed to the ground. The room got darker and darker. Koran got a needle and put it into my skin. I couldn't feel it I was going numb. He put a green substance into my blood. Then I blacked out I was floating in utterly darkness.

**Anakin's POV**

I will find Ahsoka I will! I love her! I was running through the woods and I tripped over something. A log? I got up and it wasn't a log it was a hatch!

" Obi-wan!" I said. He came running towards me. I pointed to the hatch.

" Alright let's get going men!" I said. We jumped in the hatch I was first. It was all metal it almost reminded me off The Blue Shadow Virus. We ran quietly to a corner.

" Alright men Im sure this is the place where Ahsoka is. Alright me and Obi-Wan will go this way. And you men go that way. Rex I will activate my commlink when we find Ahsoka." I said quietly. We heard screaming and grunting. I gasped.

" Go!" I said. Rex and the other clones ran there direction. Me and Obi-Wan ran where the screaming and grunting came from. We stopped where the metal bars are. I went up closer and gasped. Oh my god! Koran was raping Ahsoka. She is screaming in Pain. Koran must of heard us because he whipped around and through Ahsoka on the ground.

" Ahsoka!" I yelled. Koran got a device out and pushed a red button it shocked Ahsoka. She was screaming in pain.

" Leave her Alone!" I yelled. Obi-wan was wide eyed. Ahsoka's close were mostly on I mean the bottom half was pretty visable. Stop looking you idiot.

" Jedi Fools she is mine now. We have been friends forever. And plus Ahsoka's parents killed my father!" He yelled.

" I will not spare her life Jedi." Koran said. I wanted to strangle him. I tried to punch him but he shocked Ahsoka.

" You sun of a bitch!" I yelled. He laughed like a maniac. I used the force to choke him.

" Anakin no!" Obi-Wan yelled. I threw him on the wall. He layed there unconscious. I opened the metal bars and ran to Ahsoka. I put my Jedi cloke on her and wrapped her up in it. She was crying.

" Oh Ahsoka! What did they do to you!" I cried. She hugged me and started crying into my chest. I picked her up. She was so warm Koran bruised some of her lekku. And he took Ahsoka's virginity. Poor Ahsoka. I kissed her forehead. We met the troops and it was late we set up tents. Me and Ahsoka were going to share one. I layed her down on a pillow. She opened her eyes.

" Master." She said. I stroked her cheek.

" Koran…he….raped me." She said. The clones froze I hugged her to my chest and cried with her.

" Im so sorry Ahsoka." I said through my tears. I kissed her forehead. We cried for so long. I layed back on the pillow. I looked at Ahsoka. My poor poor Padawan was just raped and almost beaten to death. I love my Ahsoka she is the best thing that ever happened to me. And im very grateful that's she's my padawan. I love her. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up In pain. I was in a tent with Anakin. He was fast asleep I got up. I sighed. My head hurt so I rubbed it. Then I put my hand back down. Wait my lekku its gone. My hands there not oragane there Anakins color. I looked in the mirror I was beautiful I had my blue eyes I had brown curly hair peachy skin and red beautiful lips. I couldn't take this I was beautiful but I was scared. I screamed.

" Master!" I yelled. I went up the tree and hid. Anakin got up. He came out side so did the troops. He looked around and found a teenage girl. With so much beauty.

" Ahsoka?" He said. I looked up.

" Master." I said. I fell from the tree Anakin caught me.

" Oh my god im human whats going on!" I said.

" I don't know Ahsoka. How do I even know that's well….. Ahsoka." He said. I felt very mad that he wouldn't recognize me.

" It's me Skyguy!" I said. All the troops laughed.

" Yep that's Ahsoka alright."

" Master I'm so scared. I feel…..d….izzy." I fell to the ground but Anakin caught me.

CLIFFHANGA LOVE YOU GUYS AND LOVE YA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Human**

**Sorry its been long but school has been kicking my ass anyway heres something to make it up to ya!**

Ahsoka fell into Anakins arms. Anakin picked her up bridal style and carried her to the tent. Anakin still didn't believe that this was Ahsoka. Anakin laid her on the floor. Anakin sighed. Anakin got out of the tent and walked up to Rex.

" Sir do you think that's Commander Tano?" Rex asked. Anakin rubbed the back of his head.

" I don't know Rex…I don't know" Anakin said. Rex was really worried about Anakin. Rex noticed he has been acting a little strange since Ahsoka was captured. Anakin was confused and didn't know what to believe. Is this beautiful woman Ahsoka? Or is Ahsoka still captured. Anakin wondered about how to tell her parents…If she was Ahsoka.

**Anakin's POV**

I don't know what to think. What if Ahsoka's dead and that woman was a fake. I think I'm going insane. I got to admit that woman is beautiful but is it Ahsoka? I cant think straight. I sat on a log by a lake. I stared at the castle far across the lake. I still cant believe Ahsoka was a princess. A princess and she never told me. I sighed. To be honest I love Ahsoka I have been denying these feeling for her. I snapped back into reality when I heard a gasp. I turned around and walked into the tent. It was the woman.

" Master?" The woman said. Is she Ahsoka?  
" Who are you?" I asked. The woman looked down and back up revealing big blue eyes. I gasped. I think this woman was Ahsoka.

" Anakin, you know exactly who I am." The Woman said.

" Ahsoka? Is that really you?" I asked. The woman nodded.

" Yes, I was drugged by Koran…he turned me human." She said.

" I know Snips…I saw him…violate you." I said. Tears were about to fall but I wouldn't let them.

" How are we going to tell my parents?" Ahsoka asked?

" I don't know." I said.

**3****rd**** POV**

Anakin got up and held his hand out to Ahsoka. Ahsoka grabbed his hand. Ahsoka hugged him.

" I missed you Anakin." Ahsoka said. Anakin cupped the back of her head.

" Me to Snips I'm glad your back." Anakin said. Ahsoka walked out of the tent following by Anakin . All the troops paused and looked at Ahsoka. Rex walked up to her.

" Commander Tano you look…..different." Rex said. Anakin chuckled and put an arm around her.

" Yes she is different. We must report back to the council" Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded. Anakin looked at her beautiful brown curls. Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the lake and Anakin laid a transmitter there. The hologram popped up. Mace looked puzzled.

" Skywalker we are glad to here from you but who is that human standing next to you?" Mace poined to Ahsoka.

" Master Windu this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said. The whole council gasped.

" Impossible!" Shaak Ti said.

" Oh believe me guys this is Ahsoka known as the Princess of Shili." Anakin added.

" Care to explain?" Mace asked.

" Ahsoka was captured by a man and the man…raped her. He put some kind of drug in her to turn human." Anakin said. Everyone gasped again.

" Poor girl." Shaak said. Ahsoka closed her eyes in a bad memory.

" Report back to Corasant immediately" Mace said.

"Yes Master." Anakin said. The hologram was cut off. Anakin sighed.

" I don't think they believe its you Ahsoka." Anakin said.

" I hope….what about my parents!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

" We cant let them know about this we must leave!" Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded. A ship landed behind them. Ahsoka and Anakin walked in it. Anakin flew away. Ahsoka sat right next to him. Ahsoka looked at him and looked away quickly. Ahsoka had very strong feelings for him. They went to hyperdrive. Anakin un fastened his seat belt so did Ahsoka.

" Are you ok Ahsoka… you look very pale." Anakin asked. Ahsoka blushed.

" Yes I'm fine." Ahsoka said. There eyes locked. Blue to Blue. They were in some kind of love trance. Anakin's face got closer until their lips crushed together. Anakins lips were soft and warm. Anakin cupped the back of Ahsoka head and brought her closer. Ahsoka was really enjoying this. Anakins tongue rubbed against Ahsoka's bottom lip. Ahsoka parted her lips. Anakin and Ahsoka's tongues danced. Ahsoka moaned. Anakin pulled away. Ahsoka blushed madly.

" I love you Ahsoka." Anakin said. Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat.

" I love you to Anakin." Ahsoka said. Anakin chuckled. Anakin kissed her again. They were interrupted by a loud bang. There was a an asteroid in front of them. Anakin jumped in his seat.

" Buckle up hold on!" Anakin said. Anakin steered the ship. They went over the asteroid but is scratched the fuel bank!

" SHIT!" Anakin said. They were going to crash.

" Ahsoka hold on tight!" Anakin yelled. They were crash landing in Tatooine. They were burning up in the atmosphere. Ahsoka screamed. Anakin held her hand tight. The ship crashed into the sand.

**CLIFFHANGER! Is Ahsoka dead? Is Anakin Alive? WELL TUNE IN NEXT TIME WOOOO! SUBSCIBE NLC Productions on youtube! Listen to the NLC Show on spreaker! Follow me on twitter and send me fan mail to be featured on a new show send fan mail at nlcproductionsfanmail **


End file.
